Lullabies of Nations
by Blueberries and Oranges
Summary: This is going to be a series. There are O.C.s in this (Some were made by my friends) I might make Reader insert versions if asked.
1. Italy

Series: Axis Powers Hetalia  
Paring: New York/Italy  
-

The rain pattered onto the surprisingly empty back streets of New York. It really didn't cheer up the raven black haired girl, alone on the street. She had just embarrassed herself in front of every state in the Union. If they hadn't placed the coffee table there...Suddenly, a cab pulled up at the curb and she jumped in. "Willow street Gardens, please..." She mumbled. The car moved and all was quiet until, "Uscire! Your a-going to Willow street too?" She looked over.

She swore she knew him from somewhere. The man beside her had large and innocent amber eyes, light brown hair with a wild curl at the side, and a smile so sweet it would of given New York diabetes if she wasn't so glum. It had to be Italy. She nodded and was soon given another question.

"Ve. Are you all-a right? A pretty girl like-a you shouldn't be-a crying on a night like-a this." New York started bawling and telling this person everything that happened. The party, the hitting the table and spilling coffee all over herself and Texas.

Italy nodded and said, "That sounds pretty-a bad. How-a about I sing you a lullaby?" New York gave him a look, "I don't think it could make things any more worse than they already are, go ahead." He pulled her close and began rubbing her head and began softly singing,

_"Fai la nanna principessa, Fai la nanna cuoricino, _  
_Dormi bene nel lettino, _  
_Lo sono, qui vicino,_"

New York's sapphire blue eyes dripped glass tears as the Italian man continued his song.

_"Chiudi gli occhi dormi tanto_  
_E vedrai tutto e' un incanto._

_Rosso, verde, azzurro e oro_  
_Son piu' belli, mio tesoro._  
_Viola, arpa e mandolino:_  
_Tutto e' suono per il mia bella ragazza_"

New York stopped sniffling and realized he was rubbing her back, which felt kind of relaxing. Her eyes felt heavy.

_"Fai la nanna rosellina, _  
_Fai la nanna bambolina, _  
_Dormi bene nel lettino,_  
_Lo sono, qui vicino._ "

The Italian smiled as he realized she stopped crying and sang and little softer.

_"Chiudi gli occhi dormi tanto_  
_E vedrai tutto e' un incanto._

_Rosso, verde, azzurro e oro_  
_Son piu' belli, mio tesoro._  
_Viola, arpa e mandolino:_  
_Tutto e' suono per il mia bella ragazza_"

"Oi, are ye gettin' off or not!" Italy was snapped back to reality, and realized his face was close to the sleeping girl's. His cheeks grew rosy pink. He quickly paid the ticked off taxi driver and carried the girl inside. "Ve. Bella, wake up." New York looked up at him with drowsy eyes. "I don't think I caught your name. You look familiar though." Italy gently put her down and they walked to the elevator.

"I'm-a Feliciano Vargas or North Italy. And-a you are?"."Beth Madeline Jones, State of New York." She shook his hand. "Ve~ A pretty name for a even prettier girl." New York blushed from the compliment, "Mio Dio! I-I-I'm-a so sorry! Saying-a that to someone I just-a met, especially a pretty girl like-a you. How rude of-a me!" New York soon felt a tinge of guilt, "N-No, it's fine! It's just that...No one's really said that to me." Italy smiled, "Ve, okie-dokie!"

They soon made it to the room Italy was in. "Well, it's-a been nice meeting you," He kissed her on the cheek and smiled "Buono Noche~." And closed the door to his room while New York was left red in the cheeks and standing there like an idiot before she shook it off and went to her room across the hall, very dazed.

Translation Notes  
1. ) Uscire = Get out  
2. ) Bella = Beautiful, Pretty girl  
3. ) Mio Dio = My God  
4. ) Buono Noche = Good night


	2. Germany

Series: Axis Powers Hetalia  
Paring: Germany/ Tennessee  
-

It was a warm summer night. Well, warm to Tennessee it was a little hot for the robust German who made the mistake of wearing a jacket to the airport back in Berlin. It was one of those moments where Germany felt extremely lazy. Not the bad kind, the kind of lazy where you just want to cuddle the person lying beside you for warmth and murmur nothings of love to that person.

Tennessee's hazel pansy eyes sparkled in the soft moon light. "Lud, are ya feelin' tired at all? I reckon the jet lag would get to you." Germany let out a small laugh. He knew when she asked if he was sleepy, it really meant she was tired. He rolled over the soft grass to her, held her close, nuzzled into the crook of her neck, and quietly let a melody fall from his mouth.

_"Guten Abend, gut' Nacht _  
_Mit Rosen bedacht_  
_Mit Näglein besteckt_  
_Schlüpf unter die Deck._  
_Morgen früh, wenn Gott will_  
_Wirst du wieder geweckt._  
_Morgen früh, wenn Gott will_  
_Wirst du wieder geweckt._"

Tennessee snuggled him, "I didn't know ya sang. That's so cute."  
Germany snuggled into her shoulder more mumbling something along the lines of "Stop zhat. I'm not cute." Tennessee laughed and continued the song in English.

_"Good evening, goodnight, _  
_Watched over by angels._  
_In a dream they will show you_  
_The Lord's tree_  
_Sleep blessed and sweetly_  
_Look for paradise in your dream._  
_Sleep blessed and sweetly_  
_Look for paradise in your..._"

She fell asleep before she could finish. Germany smiled and carried her back into the house and into her room. She looked so peaceful lying there but, something seemed wrong. Being the protective person he was, he lied down on the bed next to her and put an arm around her smaller body. He kissed her on the forehead and quietly whispered, "Ich werde leibe dich für immer, mein kleiner Waschbär." His baby blue eyes felt heavy and he soon fell asleep.

-  
Translation Notes  
1) Ich werde leibe dich für immer, mein kleiner Waschbär = I will love you forever, my little raccoon.


End file.
